disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kathryn Beaumont
Kathryn Beaumont is an English actress, voice actress, singer and school teacher who provided the voice and live-action reference for Alice in the animated feature film Alice in Wonderland as well as the voice and live-action reference for Wendy Darling in the following Disney animated feature film Peter Pan. She also provided the voice of Kairi's Grandma in the video game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Beaumont reprised the roles of Alice and Wendy in most of their subsequent appearances until 2005, when her roles were taken over by Hynden Walch. In 2013, her voice was also used in the video game Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. Disney Roles 595157-alice1 large.jpg|Alice (Alice in Wonderland) (1951–2005) Wendydarling.png|Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) (1953–2005) Kairi's Grandmother Render.png|Kairi's Grandma Gallery Tumblr inline moxn9eaVlD1qz4rgp.jpg|As the live-action model for Alice. Photo kathy walt premiere 640.jpg|Kathryn Beaumont with Walt Disney. Pp-ny-10 Small Web view.jpg KB12.jpg KB11.jpg Kathryn beaumont at POC June 06.jpg Kathryn Beaumont with added alice characters.jpg Flyingfun.jpg Contrivance Large Web view.jpg PeterPanActorswithwaltview.jpg Kathryn Beaumont Arbor Day 1951.jpg How Peter Pan Was Made.jpg Wonder2.jpg Pp-ny-34 Small Web view.jpg Kbweb2.jpg Kbasalice.jpg Kathryn signs Small Web view.jpg Kathryn color.jpg Kathyb1a.jpg Kathrynbrushesteeth.jpg Kathryn Beaumont steps.jpg Kathryn Beaumont Reads Newspaper.jpg 1951 RKO Still - refrigerator.jpg 1951 RKO Still - Painting.jpg Walt and KB final.jpg Voiceofalice small.jpg QueenMary.jpg Kathyboat.jpg KAthWencel.jpg Kathryn and John Debney.jpg Kathauto.jpg Kathandbob.jpg Kandw.jpg DisneyMagSum2001p5.jpg DisneyMagSum2001p3.jpg Copy of DisneyMagSum2001p6.jpg Copy of DisneyMagSum2001p1.jpg 7phalice.jpg Live action reference photo alice looking through the keyhole 640.jpg Live action reference photo a-spec-87 detail.jpg Live action reference photo a-spec-87 640.jpg Live action reference photo a-spec-65 640.jpg Live action reference photo a-spec-8 640.jpg Live action reference photo 949-108 640.jpg Live action reference photo 849-91 640.jpg Live action reference photo 451-8025 640.jpg Live action reference photo 450-134 640.jpg Live action reference photo 350-59 640.jpg Live action reference photo 150-134 640.jpg TQHB 1.jpeg Img237.jpg Alice 5.jpg AKB-1.jpg 1050-19.jpeg 1049-69.jpeg 849-112.jpeg 849-92.jpeg 650-43.jpg 552-277.jpg AKB-15.jpg Nss kathy portrait 640.jpg Live action reference photo alice with the card guards blog.jpg Live action reference photo alice at the bottom of the rabbit hole blog.jpg Live action reference photo a-spec-155 640.jpg Live action reference photo a-spec-10 blog.jpg Live action reference photo 1049-9 blog.jpg Live action reference photo 749-24 blog.jpg Live action reference photo 650-51 blog.jpg Kathy in color.jpg Kathy contract signing 600.jpg Kathy 4x5 850-8032 autographed blog.jpg Dcl2.jpg Uncouth 2-rrev.jpg Tar pits.jpg Picture3b j.jpg Picture3a small.jpg Picture2b1.jpg Picture2a.jpg Picture1b.jpg Negati1.jpg Linecutters.jpg Don't munch popcorn.jpg Don't leap on him.jpg Don't keep on your hat.jpg Don't get notions.jpg Don't get friskycu.jpg Don't Be Late.jpg ADon't take water.jpg 2011-femmes01-25.jpg Live_action_reference_photo_a-spec-132_blog.jpg Tumblr nclo6hzGJR1r57qc5o1 1280.jpg 3664762486_8734e0eab1_o.jpg Tumblr mhsbodTKdo1s4zjvuo3 500.png Tumblr mcio2e5iUI1qg35tio1 500.png Tumblr lu3zccz0VI1qg35tio1 500.jpg MV5BMTc1OTc2NTg3Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNjA2MDcy. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg Mary-poppins-all-roads-lead-to-cherry-tree-lane-kathryn-beaumont-feat-1.jpg LEGENDS KBeaumont.jpg Kathryn beaumont 02.jpg~original.jpeg Kathryn-beaumont-profile-picture.jpg Kathryn-beaumont-feat.jpg Kathryn Beaumont.png Famous-Kids-image-famous-kids-36428360-249-259.jpg ALICE IN WONDERLAND-17.jpg 253031805 03f139f86f.jpg 5d7905d3ec55c520a1c8c8582d36ba44.jpg Tumblr n4hb8a87tF1r57qc5o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyl32gD0sT1qg35tio1 500.jpg Tumblr nhfl5h0sbN1shyusgo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf9g3m6Ts21u3buuio1 r1 1280.png Tumblr nbclfdTGSa1s2wio8o2 500.jpg Tumblr nbclfdTGSa1s2wio8o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n013617c511r57qc5o1 500.png Tumblr n06yrywjgd1r57qc5o1 500.png Tumblr mxkuhrfhhZ1qdfv3oo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvpgbz5Ne41s68vrko8 250.png Tumblr mvpgbz5Ne41s68vrko7 250.png Tumblr mvpgbz5Ne41s68vrko6 250.png Tumblr mvpgbz5Ne41s68vrko4 250.png Tumblr mvpgbz5Ne41s68vrko3 250.png Tumblr mvpgbz5Ne41s68vrko2 250.png Tumblr mvm7u2Uri51qg9h2ao1 500.jpg Tumblr ms6aiw00p31sw29l9o1 400.jpg Tumblr mqkr98apwW1r3dwhko1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpzmt1fPqV1s4gsx2o1 400.jpg Tumblr mp2r9q0mvw1qmfyxfo2 500.jpg Tumblr mr8hic3Iov1qdfv3oo7 500.jpg Tumblr m92c9xRFSe1r3rloeo1 500.png Tumblr m8zvdwy3ak1ru64rao5 500.png Tumblr m6x11lorYo1ru64rao1 r2 500.png Tumblr m1x96yz7lz1qjmk1io1 500.png Tumblr lzzlzvfzVg1qaeppzo4 500.jpg Tumblr luaxv9SsUr1r57qc5o1 500.jpg Tumblr m48ms487vD1ru64rao7 r1 250.png Tumblr m48ms487vD1ru64rao6 r1 250.png Tumblr m48ms487vD1ru64rao1 r1 250.png Tumblr m8zvdwy3ak1ru64rao3 1280.png Tumblr m8zvdwy3ak1ru64rao1 1280.png Tumblr m4hv04pGPD1r57qc5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m1x9zyqnQb1qjmk1io1 1280.png Tumblr m0hyv1AxFC1qjmk1io1 1280.png Tumblr lzzlzvfzVg1qaeppzo6 400.jpg Lunch & Tour Kathryn Beaumont.jpg Tumblr mp2jptHgTn1s4zjvuo1 400.jpg PeterPanOpen-610x225.jpg Kathryn beaumont 01.jpg~original.jpeg Kathryn+Beaumont+AFI+FEST+2013+Presented+Audi+uGDTy9a7wS3l.jpg Walt and Kathryn London Premiere Large Web view.jpg Bobbykatheryn.jpg|Kathryn with Bobby Category:Voice actors Category:Disney Legends Category:People Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Actresses Category:1930s births Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:Performance models Category:British voice actors Category:British actors Category:European actors Category:Disney Golden Age Category:Fantasmic Category:British actresses